President Tanaka
President Tanaka is the president of a mega-corp. company. He makes his first appearance in Persona 3, and known to be a successful, yet cunning business man. Tanaka also hosts his own home shopping show, Tanaka's Amazing Commodities, which shows every Sunday morning. Appearances *''Persona 3: Home Shopping Show and Social Link *Persona 3: FES: Home Shopping Show and Social Link *Persona 3 Portable: Home Shopping Show and Social Link *Persona 4: Cameo - Home Shopping Show Host *Persona 4: The Animation: Cameo- Home Shopping Show Host Design His appearance is of a middle-aged man with dark gray hair and gray eyes. He wears a gray suit and a faded dark red tie. Two years later in ''Persona 4, he wears a dark gray blue suit and a yellow tie. In Persona 4 The Animation, he has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark navy suit with a red and yellow stripe tie. Profile *'Music': "時価ネットたなか (Jika Net Tanaka)" "時価ネットたなか" ''Persona 3'' Also known as TV Tanaka, Tanaka is a television salesman and president of his own company. If the Protagonist's Charm is high enough, he asks him to be a model for his products. He then swindles the protagonist out of a large sum of money. However, when he sees that the Protagonist is unaware they're being taken advantage of, Tanaka takes them under his wing and begins to teach him about business. The Protagonist would then create the Devil Arcana Social Link. Tanaka, with a passion for making money and a lack of business ethics, teaches the Protagonist questionable sales tactics. It is implied that Tanaka's materialism may stem from his childhood, coming from a poor family and being constantly looked down upon by his peers. Tanaka later takes an interest in a female colleague who enjoys doing charity work. He chastises her, but eventually realizes that what he truly loves isn't making money, but educating others so they can be successful. At the end of the Social Link, Tanaka makes a large donation to an orphanage. He gives the Protagonist the a Thank-you Letter from the orphanage, bestowing the Ultimate form Beelzebub. In the expanded re-release Persona 3: FES, Tanaka is shown hounded by dozens of interviewers lambasting him for his unethical business techniques, demanding him for an explanation. Tanaka then tricks the interviewers, using the interview to advertise his products. Tanaka also mentions that he "has nothing to hide nor be ashamed of", implying that he's turned to socially responsible business methods. As mentioned above, the Protagonist can also tune in to Tanaka's Amazing Commodities on TV on Sunday mornings, where Tanaka advertises his products. ''Persona 4'' Tanaka returns as a minor character in Persona 4, however, he is not represented by any Social Link. He returns as the host of Tanaka's Amazing Commodities, where the Protagonist can purchase his products every Sunday morning. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime on August 18th, he is seen on television selling a fishing rod and a fishing vest. Gallery President Tanaka.png|concept artwork of President Tanaka President Tanaka make cameo appearance.jpg|President Tanaka's Home Shopping Show Host Persoan 4 anime Tanka.png|President Tanaka in Persona 4 The Animation Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters